Mad Little World
by Kyokansea
Summary: You stumble about seeing the new world you had fallen into. The snow. The peaceful water. It’s shameful how these creatures would see you as a threat. Your feline friend on the other hand, will help guide you around. But you feel different around her.


You wake up to the sound of a cats purr then shock to find a petite upside down face looking at you. The girl floats upside down and smiles at you, "Cold night huh?" Her feline ears lower as a gesture of curiosity. She folds her arms, "Why did you rush behind that dog? Do you like dogs?" A slight annoyance in her face, her tail flicks.

"No.." you say, "I like cats more."

The feline Regina shudders as she turns her body upright, "I-I see." The cat purrs once more as she puts her head on her hand like paws, "Say, you didn't answer my question. Why did you chase the dog?"

"Was just curious." You turn away from her brown eyes.

Regina spins around, "Curiosity kills you silly person!" She stops and giggles and drifts next to you, placing an arm around you only to continue, "You shouldn't follow the dog, it'll only lead you to danger." Regina picks at her claws, "Dogs may not always be a mans best friend." You frown, "Why would a dog lead to danger? Do you know where he was going?" Regina shrugs as she drifts away from you. In a stern voice you said, "Tell me."

"Okaayy" She tunes, "But in exchange..." She purrs. She lays on your lap. "I won't pet you. Get off me," You say in annoyance and unamused by her schemes. Regina lowers her cat ears, "but you said you loved cats~" she whines. Her eyes soften to the cute begging eyes as she holds her tail in hand.

"You're a strange cat.." you groan.

"I like the word special better." Regina pulls off from you still floating, she folds her arms. "Why so?" You ask.

Regina smirks. Her body disappears into puffy smoke. You were surprised and confused where she had went until..

You were pinned from her weight onto the ground. As the smoke cleared, you saw Regina more humane than feline. She still had her ears and tail. You blush seeing the Neko on you. "See?" She giggles.

You didn't say a word, your day was already crazy from the start. And seeing a Neko on top of you really was a change. Without thinking straightly like you always do, you took the strike to pin her down. Regina, now under you, hands pinned above her head by your hand. "I don't have time for your games, cat."

Her ears droop to the sides, this time a blush grows on her, "F-fine fine! J-just let go of me.." she looks away from you, embarrassment filled her up. You sigh and let her go. She distransforms, this time laying on your lap once more. You pet behind her ear and down, "Can you tell me now?.." You felt her purring. Her fur was so soft. Regina's tail sways, "Yeahh~" She sits, pushing her head in your hand for more, "If you keep following that dog, sure enough you'll meet face with the King of spades." She purrs once more, "That devil would strike you down."

You smile faintly, "A devil huh?.. This place is weirder than I thought."

Regina sits on your lap, "I wouldn't loose my head if I were you," she winks, "Then the joke would be rolling off without you!"

You chuckle. So she likes to joke around. Who doesn't? You joked for the longest. Even before this weird world you stand in.

You remember walking down to the skatepark, since high school was already kicking your ass by the end of the day, you thought it would be better just to relax under the shade by the trees. You saw the new wishing well they city had constructed. It was pretty but obviously the beauty didn't last ever since some kids drew on the stones.

You wander over to the wishing well to look inside. You could barely see the water and it doesn't look like a ray of sunlight will shine down into it. Bummer.

For a split moment you wonder when the News will report a dead body inside of this well. That would be funny.

You place your hands down on the edge of the rounded sides. It felt chalky.

"I guess the stone is wearing o-" You felt your hands slip down, your head being sucked in. You quickly try to turn and grab the post but it was far too late. You slipped down inside the well.

You look back to Regina who was floating yet leaning against your shoulder, blissfully purring and relaxed. You felt your heart beating. You look away from the sleeping cat. So what she can transform into a Neko? You shouldn't let your mind be impulsing nasty thoughts!

Or..would you?

**massacre route**

You smirk. It couldn't be that bad, she _did _act like she really wanted a great time, even if you just met the cat.

Regina felt your presence change. She drifts away from you, "You OK?"

"Yeah..." you said lowly standing up, "So why don't you go back to that human form?" You insist.

Regina frowns, "Being human uses my power, if I stay too long in it I'll pass out." The feline watches how you stand differently. You are aware that she knows the choice you are bound to make. Before she could move away, you grab her hands and pull them close to you. "C'mon.. change back to human?"

Her fur perks up with fear, "Y-you're crazy!" She transforms to a Neko, digging her feet in to the ground. Thinking it would be enough to pull her hands away.

Wrong move.

Your hand went straight for her throat, pinning her to the tree you were once laying by. Regina's body completely freezes. She submits and gives up fighting. "Good kitty.." you said pushing the hair away from her eyes. _God she looks so cute, in my mercy. _You toyed with her string necklace, "Wouldn't you want to be my pet?.. help me escape from this place too?"

You brush your fingers agaisnt her soft cheek. Waiting for a reply.

No reply.

You narrow your eyes and yank her hair, having a good grasp from behind. "I'm. Waiting.."

"Y-yeah- o-okay!" She whined, "A-anything- I-I'll help you.."

**Passive Route**

You shake your head no. It wasn't right. You let the feline sleep next to you, so peacefully and cute. You brush her hair to the side, being gentle not to wake her. Her soft purrs. You really wanted to kiss her, she was super cute!

Yet again, you stopped yourself. You wanted to let her sleep. And sure enough. You fell asleep too.

But you knew you'll have to find a way out of this place.

You didn't really try to fall asleep, you were distracted by an strange yellow flower. You thought it had a face, but maybe it was too yellow.

You glance back to Regina, _she's so cute. She blushes a little when asleep. _Your thoughts overruns but eventually the thought train comes to a stop. You thought about the dog. _A dog leading to danger? How did that work? _What purpose did the dog even have in this place? You even questioned why Regina was even a cat who has magical powers, like you had met this girl before.

You look back to the yellow flower. "Huh?.." It was gone. You were disoriented. You even began to thought you hit your head somewhere during the fall down.

Regina leans away from you and stretches, "That was a great nap~" Her tongue sets out, like any cat that has a good stretch. She looks to you with her head tilting to one side, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No," you say with a simple smile, "good to know you slept well." You stand up and adjust your clothes, "So..will you be helping me find a way out of here?"

Regina floats to rest on your shoulders, "Course I will. However I won't be saving you all the time."

You frown, "Why?.."

Regina flicks her tail making it disappear for a split second, "Because while along the way perhaps you will know how to dodge better."


End file.
